


You're My Best Friend

by ahopper84



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/pseuds/ahopper84





	You're My Best Friend

They say you're born knowing one song - a song that only you and one other person know. Your soulsong. Roger knew that well, of course. The funny thing was, he didn't particularly like his. 

It wasn't the idea of soulsongs he was against. He'd always had a love of music, and was quick to pick up an instrument. But he was a fan of rock and roll, and his soulsong was decidedly un-rock. It had potential, he supposed, but the lyrics were a bit soft for his taste, and it didn't have enough drums. Maybe that was why he never brought it up unless asked. The way he figured, it was just as much on his soulmate to bring it up as on him, so why embarrass himself?

Bands came and went, but nobody ever sang the familiar words to him. When he met Brian, he thought maybe he was it; they got on like an old married couple from the start. It took ages for him to work up the nerve, but when he asked Brian to sing his soulsong, it was some power number about wanting it all. A great tune, one he'd love to learn, but learn it he'd have to.

A couple years later, he thought it might be Freddie. They were as close as close could be. He'd never cared for anyone like he did Fred. But one night he heard his friend singing some melancholy ballad, and he knew without asking that it wasn't him.

He started to lose hope, but he had a good life all the same. Their band was really coming together, especially when they found their new bass player, John. Or rather Deaky, as he was dubbed one drunken evening. Roger liked John, and he had a feeling the other man felt the same. He tested the waters one night, giving him a peck on the lips 'for luck' before darting onstage. He received his answer after the show, and the two were inseparable after that.

"I've got a new song," Deaky said one morning as they were gathered in their rehearsal space. Roger looked at him, confused; he didn't remember seeing Deaky writing anything new. His boyfriend looked at him, his cheeks bright red and his eyes filled with fear. Roger opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but then his love began to sing.

Roger knew the song from the first note. He knew every chord, every word. He stared with wide eyes as his quiet, sweet boyfriend sang the song he'd known since before he knew what a song was.

"What do you think?" John asked, looking only at Roger. The blonde stared a moment, then pulled him into a crushing kiss.

"It's not very rock and roll," he laughed, leaning their heads together and staring into the grey-green eyes he loved so much. They kissed again, then turned to teach their bandmates the song. Their song.


End file.
